


No Ceiling

by mystiri1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not one of the boys, but that doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psyco_chick32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/gifts).



She sometimes hears other women complaining about 'the boys club' and the glass ceiling: how in order to get the same recognition, they have to work twice as hard. It's not something that really bothers her: the Red Room left her with skills that are hard to match, whether male or female, and having spent plenty of time with 'the boys', she's not sure why anyone would want to. (She's used to Clint, Tony she can ignore, Steve and Bruce both at least have manners, and _nobody_ could get used to Thor.)  
  
People talk about how she is the only female Avenger, in tones of admiration and outrage. Reporters ask her stupid questions about her love life ( _love is for children_ ), her diet, her clothes. It was far easier before she reached such rarefied heights. The right outfit and a pretty face could get her in anywhere before she was so well-known, and while others want to call that degrading, to her it is just another weapon and the shame is on the people who fall for it, again and again.  
  
People still fall for it now that she is an Avenger. It never ceases to amaze her that some people look at her and equate 'attractive woman' with harmless, despite all evidence to the contrary. Even those who acknowledge her skill don't see the killer that she really is.  
  
More fool them.  
  
Natasha has never tried to break into 'the boys club', has never seen the need. She is herself, a weapon, the Black Widow. She is one of the best, and gender has little to do with it. And now she is an Avenger.  
  
The only difference is that now she has a team and, boys or not, none of them underestimate her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Natasha (Black Widow), Avengers (Marvel Movie-verse), "In the boys club"


End file.
